El regalo más grande
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: ¿Cuál será el mejor regalo para tu ex, al cual sigues amando? Como cada año, fan fic homenaje al cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi. Genzo x Lily


**El regalo más grande.**

_Como cada año, Diciembre 7._

_Lily._

Ciertamente, cada año es mucho más difícil.

No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué rayos le voy a regalar al hombre que amo por su cumpleaños. Con éste sería ya el sexto año consecutivo en el que le hago un regalo y ya se me agotaron las ideas, realmente no pensé que nuestra relación fuese a llegar tan lejos. Pero qué digo, que a estas alturas del partido entre Genzo Wakabayashi y yo ya no hay nada más que una simple amistad, pero eso también entra dentro de la categoría de "relación", ¿no? Además, eso no significa que yo no lo siga amando, aun cuando él ya no lo haga.

- Podrías regalarle un poco de buen gusto para vestir.- comentó Elieth Shanks, mi mejor amiga, quien supuestamente me ayudaba a decidir qué regalarle a Genzo.- Que, dicho sea de paso, no le caería nada mal.

- Qué graciosa.- bufé.- No ayudas mucho, ¿sabes?

- Ya te dije, dale algo que seguro le va a gustar: una gorra, unos guantes de portero, una foto de ti desnuda.- ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Peque!.- la regañé, poniéndome colorada.- Ya dejamos eso atrás, ¿recuerdas?

- Yo solo recuerdo que ustedes dos terminaron por estupideces, nada más.- Eli se limaba las uñas.- Y que se siguen amando.

- No es verdad.- estoy segura que el tono rojo de mis mejillas me delató.- Lo que teníamos Genzo y yo, quedó en el pasado. Ahora solo somos amigos.

- Sí, como no.- se rió mi amiga.- Eso, ni tú ni él se lo creen.

Ojalá que fuera cierto, pero yo sé bien que lo que fuese que él haya sentido por mí, se evaporó como la nieve en primavera. Qué deprimente en verdad. Ni hablar, la culpa fue mía, o tal vez de los dos, sea como fuere, el resultado era el mismo.

- Él tiene novia.- le recordé a Elieth, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

- ¿Y eso qué? Tu también tienes novio.- replicó Elieth.- Y la Riki no va a llegar a mucho con él, presiento que Genzo la usa como fachada para no reconocer que aun siente algo por ti.

- Stefan y yo no tenemos ningún compromiso serio.- repliqué, a mi vez, aprovechando la oportunidad que mi amiga me dio para desviar el tema.- Él sabe que no me gusta estar atada a un hombre.

- Y creo que también ha de saber que, aunque te guste mucho, no lo amas en verdad.- suspiró Eli.- Tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hablar de eso y ayudarme con algo más importante?.- pedí, fastidiada.- No sé que voy a regalarle a Genzo este año. Se me acabaron las ideas.

- Cocínale un pastel.- dijo Elieth.

- Lo hice hace 3 años.- suspiré.

- Téjele un suéter o algo así.- dijo ella.

- Lo hice el año pasado.- repliqué.- Y todo eso va más allá de lo que una amiga le regalaría a su amigo. Los pasteles y los suéteres tejidos son para los novios o los amantes.

- Uhm. Curioso, no vi que a Stefan le regalaras ningún suéter en su cumpleaños.- sonrió Eli.

- Porque le cociné un pastel.- protesté.

- Como digas.- mi amiga ya no dijo nada.- Pues entonces, si no te gustan mis opciones, no puedo ayudarte. Tendrás qué decidir tú sola.

- Vaya, muchas gracias.- me enojé.- Buena amiga que resultaste ser.

- No tengo yo la culpa que seas tan exigente y terca.- Elieth me mostró la lengua.- Y si me disculpas, tengo que irme, Karl no tardará en venir por mí.

Ya no dije nada más y dejé que mi mejor amiga se marchara para prepararse a salir con su novio. Al poco rato, llegó Karl Heinz Schneider, el novio de Elieth, y yo tuve qué hacerle compañía mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse.

- ¿Va a tardarse mucho?.- me preguntó él.

- Como tres horas.- respondí.- Ya la conoces.

- Demasiado bien.- suspiró él.- Pero ya qué, venía mentalmente preparado.

- Bien por ti.- me reí.

- ¿Ya sabes qué vas a regalarle a Wakabayashi por su cumpleaños?.- quiso saber Karl, sentándose frente a mí mientras yo intentaba terminar un reporte para el trabajo.

- NPI.- contesté.- Se aceptan sugerencias.

- "No poseo información".- sonrió Karl, traduciendo las siglas.- Pobre de ti, debes estar estresadísima por eso.

- Ésa es la versión decente.- me reí.- Y no, al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, no estoy estresada por eso.

Mentira, vil mentira. No logré engañarlo a él, y mucho menos, a mí misma. Por algo era que yo quería regalarle a Genzo algo muy, muy especial, para decirle con indirectas lo que ya no me atrevía a decirle de frente. Si tan sólo pudiera… Si tan sólo hubiera sido menos terca… Pero el "hubiera" es la conjugación más inútil del castellano. Qué ironía que haya leído esta frase en una estúpida revista de moda y espectáculos.

Elieth salió y tomó por el brazo a Karl, y antes de despedirse me miró con desesperación en sus ojos grises.

- Sea como sea, se te acabó el tiempo.- suspiró ella.- Su cumpleaños es hoy y ya no alcanzas a hacerle nada. Quizás no sea muy tarde para que vayas y le compres algo.

- La fiesta es a las 8, no lo olvides.- me dijo Karl.- Si ves a Genzo antes, procura entretenerlo hasta que llegue la hora.

- No soy su novia.- bufé, aunque los otros dos no me escucharon.

Sentí que tendría que salir a dar una vuelta o empezaría a pensar idioteces. Así pues, tomé mi abrigo y salí al aire frío, el cual me dio de golpe en la cara y penetró a mis pulmones, pero lejos de lastimarme, me sentí revitalizada. Diciembre. Era un mes tan ambiguo, tan frío y a la vez tan cálido, tan distante y a la vez, tan cercano… Y a pesar de eso, por todos lados veía pasar a las parejas abrazadas, sin pensar en nada más que en ellos mismos; no hacía mucho que Genzo y yo nos habíamos encontrado en la misma situación…

Ojalá que yo hubiese sido menos orgullosa e insegura, pero él era (y aun es) una figura famosa del mundo del deporte, alguien que a donde quiera que va, está bajo los reflectores. Yo no dejo de ser una simple médica que no busca más que la tranquilidad de una oscura sala de urgencias. Diametralmente opuestos, con diferentes aspiraciones, algunas personas me dijeron que lo nuestro no funcionaría, y yo, desgraciadamente, me lo creí. No podría decir que Genzo no le puso interés a nuestra relación, así como tampoco podría decir que no se esforzó, porque sí lo hizo. Me consta que él me amaba y que a pesar de todo, se esforzó por dejar de lado nuestras diferencias. Fui yo quien no quiso hacer oídos sordos a las críticas. Fui yo la que lo dejó cuando él estaba dando lo mejor de sí para mantener a flote nuestra relación. Fui yo la que se acobardó y se dejó convencer que no era lo suficientemente buena para él por ser "nadie", y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Me alejé de Genzo cuando ya no pude más con la presión, lo mandé al cuerno y me encerré en mi hospital, me negué a verlo, a hablarle, a saber más de él hasta que se cansó y yo pude tragarme mis amargas lágrimas. Tuvieron que pasar meses para que al fin ambos pudiéramos volver a vernos sin recriminarnos nada y pretender que éramos amigos, pues ya ambos teníamos a alguien más a nuestro lado, fingiendo que ambos éramos felices con el acuerdo, él con Riki, yo con Stefan (sin yo darme cuenta que estaba cayendo en el mismo error: andar con un futbolista).

Yo pensaba en todo esto mientras caminaba por la calle, sin fijarme mucho en la gente que pasaba a mí alrededor. Sea como fuera, el tiempo había pasado y no había mucho por hacer ya, lo nuestro simplemente había terminado. El tema más importante en este momento era que hoy cumple años Genzo y no le he comprado nada. Me detuve delante de un escaparate de una tienda de ropa para hombre, mirando un abrigo carísimo, que no alcanzaría a pagar ni con dos meses de mi sueldo, y suspiré. No era tan fácil decidir un regalo cuando es para la persona que más te importa en el mundo…

Sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro y me volteé, un tanto sorprendida ya que estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, y no pude soltar una exclamación cuando me di cuenta de quién se trataba.

- Ah, ¿qué haces aquí?.- me preguntó él.

Y yo no supe qué responder.

_Genzo._

De todas las personas que esperaba ver, ella era la última, aunque estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era la persona a quien más deseaba ver. Si ella no se hubiese esforzado tanto por sacarme de su vida, quizás no sentiría tanta amargura al verla y pensar en lo que nos habíamos convertido: un par de simples amigos. No importaba cuánto lo intentase, Lily jamás dejaría que volviera a acercarme a ella, aun cuando yo la siguiera amando.

Quién sabe qué fue lo que me trajo hasta aquí. Salí a caminar porque necesitaba ocupar mi tiempo en otra cosa, mientras Kaltz organizaba la fiesta sorpresa de rigor de cada año, fiesta que no me es para nada desconocida pero que aun así insisten en realizar todos los años, este día, como si fuese una gran sorpresa. No es que no me agrade que me festejen, pero de sorpresiva ya no tiene nada. Sin embargo, no quise quitarle el gusto a mis amigos, así que salí a dar una vuelta por la ciudad; después de todo, necesitaba estar solo y reflexionar, pensar en que lo que más deseaba para mi cumpleaños no iba a tenerlo tampoco ese año, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba, hasta que la vi a ella, frente al escaparate de esa tienda de ropa para caballeros, mirando quién sabe qué cosa.

- Ah, ¿qué haces aquí?.- le pregunté, tocándole suavemente el hombro.

- Nada.- Lily dio un saltito hacia atrás, evidentemente sorprendida. No se había dado cuenta de que me había acercado a ella.- Sólo… Miraba cosas…

- ¿Piensas comprar un abrigo más grande, Lily?.- me mofé, señalando el que ella había estado mirando hasta hacía unos momentos.- ¿No te conformas con los que tienes?

Me resultaba extraño y por lo más incómodo llamarla Lily, pues casi desde que la había conocido la llamaba Yuri, pero desde que terminamos ella no me dejó volver a llamarla así jamás. Supongo que eso le traía recuerdos, igual que a mí.

- No, no es eso.- casi podría jurar que se ruborizó.- Sólo… Miraba para perder el tiempo…

- Yo también quiero perder el tiempo, podríamos hacerlo juntos.- atrapé la oportunidad al vuelo.- Es mejor hacerlo acompañado que solo.

- Si tú dices.- ella sonrió levemente.- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- En realidad, nada.- dije.- Caminar me parece bien.

- Caminemos entonces.- suspiró Lily, y echó a andar, dándome la impresión que nos separaban varios kilómetros de distancia y no sólo un par de metros.

Lily no dijo nada por varias cuadras, se dedicaba a mirar los escaparates, sin prestarnos atención a mí o a la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado. Me preguntaba cómo era que había cambiado tanto nuestra situación, cuando hubo una época en la que ella miraba celosa a cualquier chica que me sonriera. Ahora parecía como si yo no existiera, o como si no le importara; el resultado era dolorosamente el mismo. ¿Por qué me seguía importando tanto?

Ella había sido mi mejor amiga, mi apoyo, mi consuelo. Cuando yo estaba cansado o me sentía derrotado, Lily había estado ahí siempre para apoyarme y no dejarme caer con su sonrisa, para curar mis heridas, sostener mis derrotas. Fui demasiado tonto y egoísta por no notar que su armadura se resquebrajaba con cada ataque que la maldita prensa dejaba caer sobre nosotros, fui tan ciego que no quise ver que tarde que temprano los constantes rumores la separarían de mi lado… Aún así, estaba furioso porque Lily no me había dejado luchar por ella, no me perdonó que no me diera cuenta a tiempo de lo que estaba sucediendo y, cuando quise al fin arreglar las cosas, era ya demasiado tarde…

- Te has vuelto muy lento.- me dijo Lily, de pronto, volteando a verme.- ¿Ya te pesan los años?

- Bonita manera de felicitarme.- sonreí.- Al menos, te acordaste, mucho me temía que lo hubieses olvidado.

- ¿Crees en serio que podría olvidarme de esta fecha?.- la sonrisa de ella fue muy misteriosa.- Eso es imposible.

No supe si lo había dicho con sarcasmo o no, y realmente no importaba.

- ¿Piensas regalarme algo?.- pregunté, con afán de seguir la conversación.- ¿O tendré que conformarme con la tarjeta?

- Quizás solo con una felicitación.- la sonrisa de Lily se congeló en su rostro.- Y eso, si bien te va.

- Viniendo de ti, podría ser más que suficiente.- sonreí.

Lily ya no respondió y echó a andar de nuevo, y yo no tuve más remedio que seguirla. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, tantas cosas que deseaba saber, como si ella era feliz con Levin o su relación era como la mía, algo para "pasar el tiempo" y pretender que nada más importante pasaba en nuestras vidas; quería saber si también deseaba regresar el tiempo, si también valoraba cada momento que pasábamos juntos, por mínimo que fuera, si se conformaba con tan poco por no decidirse a tener mucho más.

Pero sabía que ella no me respondería.

No me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado a una zona residencial, cercana al mar; no supe si el azar nos había llevado hasta ahí sin querer o fue que Lily nos condujo sutilmente hacia ahí, sin que yo me diera cuenta. Probablemente había sido lo segundo, y sonreí al pensar que Lily se había esforzado por encontrar una manera de distraerme, aunque fuese haciéndome pensar en ella.

- ¿No escuchas la música?.- preguntó ella, mirándome con picardía.

- ¿Cuál, te refieres al "Happy Birthday" en alemán?.- pregunté, con sorna.

- Más bien, en español.- se rió Lily, con muchas ganas.- Ah, ya lo sabías. ¿Verdad?

- Es imposible no saberlo.- sonreí.- Kaltz cada año hace lo mismo, manda a distraerme a la única persona en el mundo que sería capaz de hacerme olvidar todo.

Lily se puso roja, claro que la vi, pero desvió la mirada y fingió no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, como siempre que le convenía, y yo, como siempre que ella hacía algo así, fingía caer en su juego, cuando en realidad ella caía en el mío.

- Pensé que estarías con Riki.- murmuró ella, muy bajo.- Sería lo lógico…

- Ella no me distrae tan bien como tú.-repliqué.- Riki y yo solo… Andamos por un rato, mientras decidimos qué hacer de nuestras vidas.

- Ya veo.- dijo Lily, con voz neutral.- Eso suena a que lo de ustedes no es algo muy serio…

- Porque no es algo serio.-respondí.- Porque no la amo. No como amo a… Otra persona.

- ¿A quién?.- Lily me miró fijamente, ansiando saber lo que ya sabía.

Y quizás se lo hubiera dicho ahí mismo, hubiera sido lo mejor. Para mí, para ella, aun cuando a los demás les doliera, porque yo la amaba y sé que ella me seguía amando. Le hubiera dicho en ese momento que la amaba más que a cualquiera, pero el hubiera es la conjugación más inútil del idioma.

****Ése habría sido mi mejor regalo, sin dudarlo. Algo mucho más duradero que cualquier objeto material del mundo, algo más caro que el oro mismo, algo más hermoso que cualquier joya. Pero no me correspondía a mí el hacer algo por obtenerlo, pues lo que yo deseaba era que ella misma me lo regalara sin tener que pedírselo.

- Será mejor que entremos.- dije, sin responderle.- Creo que ya es la hora.

Lily no dijo nada más, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Y yo me sentí un completo idiota, pero la suerte ya estaba echada. Entramos al lugar que ya nos estaba esperando y, como ya suponía, mis amigos estaban ahí, todos y cada uno de ellos: Kaltz, Schneider, Elieth, Levin, Sho, Leonardo, Marie, Tsubasa, Sanae, Misaki y mi hermana Eriko, Gwen, Leo, Esmeralda, Jair, y por supuesto, mi novia en turno, esperándome para darme una fiesta sorpresa. No puedo decir que no me dio gusto o que no me emocioné, es agradable saber que uno tiene tantos amigos que lo aprecian de verdad. Disfruté de cada minuto, esperando pacientemente a que en algún momento pudiese volver a tener otra oportunidad, no me importaba que fuese la última. Porque en esta ocasión sabría aprovecharla.

Era ya muy noche cuando vi a Lily dirigirse a la terraza que daba al mar, la vi bajar la escalera que bajaba hasta la playa y sentarse en una roca desde donde podía vislumbrarse la costa y buena parte de la ciudad. La música fluía detrás de mí cuando salí a alcanzarla, llevando hasta mis oídos la melodía de una canción que no habré de olvidar jamás… _El regalo más grande… _

- Yuri.- la llamé, sin importarme si ella se molestaba por eso.- ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

- Adelante.- ella señaló un espacio vacío junto a ella, en la misma roca.- La playa es libre.

Me senté y traté de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, la mejor forma de decirle que aun la quiero, mientras continuaba escuchando la misma melodía. Ella parecía estar ausente, mirando el mar y la luna, y deseé por un momento que ella estuviese deseando lo mismo que yo…

_Lily._

No había durado ni cinco minutos contemplando el paisaje cuando escuché la voz de Genzo llamándome. Era como si tuviera radar, siempre sabía en dónde encontrarme, aun así se tratase del fin del mundo.

- Yuri.- me llamó, sin importarle que yo no quería que me llamase así aun cuando me gustaba mucho que lo hiciera.- ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

- Adelante.- señalé un espacio vacío junto a mí, en la misma roca donde estaba sentada.- La playa es libre.

Genzo se sentó muy cerca de mí, a mi parecer, y se puso a contemplar el cielo, igual que yo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La Luna no estaba completamente llena, ni tampoco muy vacía, si no en un simple punto intermedio. Qué bueno, nunca habíamos sido muy adeptos a estar observando la luna, ni siquiera cuando estábamos juntos. Sin embargo, ésa parecía ser la mejor opción, con el fantasma de Stefan rondando por el bar y con Riki buscando a su novio a la salida del sanitario de mujeres. Además, desde donde estábamos se escuchaba y veía el mar, el cual se mostraba muy apacible y tranquilo.

- ¿Amas a Levin?.- me preguntó Genzo, de la nada.- ¿Eres feliz con él? Sé que suena estúpida la pregunta, pero tengo mucho tiempo queriendo saber…

- Sería muy difícil no ser feliz con él.- fue mi respuesta.- Ahora que, sobre lo primero… No lo sé. Digamos tan solo que lo quiero lo suficiente.

- Ya veo.- fue todo cuanto Genzo dijo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan dolorosamente difícil? ¿Costaba tanto trabajo el admitir lo que sentía o era que sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo? Me hubiese gustado haber podido decir tantas cosas, pero las palabras no me salían. Sin embargo, la música que fluía en ese momento decía mucho más de lo que yo misma hubiera podido decir.

- ¿Escuchas lo que dice la canción?.- pregunté, en voz muy baja.

- Perfectamente.- el tono de voz de Genzo era muy neutral.- ¿Por qué?

- Porque todo eso que dice es lo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora.- murmuré, en voz tan baja que él tuvo que inclinarse hacia mí para poder escucharme.- Me hubiese podido regalarte algo que en verdad te encantara, o que fuera verdaderamente útil, pero no pude encontrar nada. No después de tanto tiempo y de tantas cosas que pasaron entre nosotros.

- Eso no suena nada agradable para mí.- confesó él, con voz trémula.- Es como si yo hubiese dejado de importarte.

Mi corazón latía como caballo desbocado, y es que nunca había estado más cerca de decirle la verdad. En ese momento no quería ni podía pensar en Stefan ni en Riki, ni en nadie que no fuera nosotros dos. Era inútil seguir negando mis sentimientos y bien que lo sabía.

- ¿Es eso verdad?.- me preguntó Genzo, ansioso.- No es que me importe el regalo, lo sabes, eso es lo de menos, si no el saber si yo he dejado de ser alguien importante para ti.

- Sabes bien que eso no puede ser cierto, jamás.- dije, respirando profundo.- Por más que quiera, por más que lo intente, jamás podré amar a otro hombre que no seas tú.

****Ahí estaba. Lo había dicho. ¿Qué más podía hacer si no terminar de sincerarme? Respiré profundo, ya no tenía nada más qué perder. Quizás fue la música de fondo, quizás fue la luna cursi o la ansiedad que vi reflejada en los ojos de Genzo. Sea como fuere, ya no podía retroceder: la suerte estaba echada.

- Te amo.- dije, tartamudeando.- Aun te amo. Jamás he dejado de amarte y no creo que algún día pueda hacerlo. Podría intentar seguir engañándome a mí misma, pretendiendo que no te quiero y que soy feliz al lado de alguien más fingiendo que no te amo a ti. Pero no podría engañarte a ti por mucho más tiempo. Y sí, la verdad es que me hubiese gustado regalarte algo que pudiese mostrarte cuán importante eres para mí, pero lo cierto es que no se me ocurrió absolutamente nada. Mi mente quedó en blanco y no porque no sepa qué hacer si no porque ya no resisto estar mucho tiempo separada de ti.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?.- me increpó él, mirándome de frente.- ¿Por qué justo en este momento?

- N-no lo sé.- musité.- No tengo idea. Quizás porque, buscando el regalo más grande para ti, me di cuenta que mi regalo más grande…

- No, no lo digas.- Genzo me puso un dedo en los labios.- No estoy preparado aun para oírlo.

- ¿Es tan malo?.- pregunté, sintiéndome herida.- ¿A ese extremo hemos llegado?

Genzo me miró con frustración, con un deseo acumulado que no supe identificar del todo: ansiedad, esperanza, desesperación, temor. Pero por sobre todos esos sentimientos, brillaba otro que hacía mucho tiempo había visto en sus ojos y que pensé que no volvería a ver jamás.

- ¿Por qué siempre has sido tan ciega?.- recriminó él, tomándome por los hombros.- ¿Y no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti, que siempre he sentido, que jamás he dejado de sentir?

- Porque tú estás con alguien más.- farfullé, atontada.- Porque tú y yo…

No habíamos tenido un buen final, demasiada agua bajo el puente. Algo que quizás jamás se iría… Que no nos dejaría vivir en paz, nunca…

_Genzo._

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella tan ciega? ¿Cómo era que no se daba cuenta? Quería zarandearla, gritarle que se pasaba de idiota y que tendría que ser menos despistada y terca para que así pudiese darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba y que no viviendo en la negación, pero por sobre esos deseos, dominaba el que tenía de abrazarla y besarla. ¿Sería tan malo el que tratara de recuperar lo que desde un principio fue mío? Yo sabía que Yuri estaba con Levin, y que la propia Riki estaba buscándome por todos lados, pero aún así, no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía por más tiempo. Tenía ganas de gritárselo hasta a la luna, que ella también fuese testigo de mi promesa para que después no hubiera más excusas ni pretextos.

****Me giré hacia ella y la acorralé contra las rocas, así no podría escaparse, aunque quisiera. Ya estaba harto de tantos deseos reprimidos, era el momento de hacer algo en concreto para recuperar lo que más lamentaba haber perdido.

- Yuri, por favor, ya basta de juegos.- le pedí.- Ya basta de excusas, de pretextos. Si es cierto lo que me estás diciendo, no pierdas más el tiempo.

- ¿Crees que te mentiría en algo como eso?.- ella se veía molesta y dolida.- No jugaría con lo que te estoy diciendo.

- Por eso mismo.- la tomé por los hombros.- No me inventes más excusas para alejarte de mí.

- Yo no fui la que.- comenzó a decir ella, pero la callé de inmediato.

- Sí, sí fuiste tú, porque aquella vez, en lugar de decirme lo que te estaba molestando, fue más fácil guardártelo todo y dejarlo salir cuando ya no pudiste más.- dije, mirándola a los ojos.- En parte la culpa es mía por no haber sabido protegerte de "eso", de algo que no pensé que podría ser lo suficientemente poderoso para separarnos. Dejé que las opiniones y las inseguridades de los demás se interpusieran entre nosotros y no pude protegerte de los escándalos de la prensa. Era de suponer que eso al final nos separaría, pero tú también debiste habérmelo dicho a tiempo.

- Yo… No….- Yuri tartamudeó, aunque no separó su mirada de la mía.- Yo no quería perderte por una tontería así…

- Y al final, terminamos perdiéndonos por mucho menos… .- musité, acercándome más a ella.- Y eso duele porque yo tampoco he dejado de amarte.

Yuri cerró los ojos; ésa era la señal que yo esperaba. La abracé con más fuerza y la besé intensamente, decidido a robarle hasta su último aliento. Ella ansiaba tanto ese beso que se estremeció entre mis brazos mientras concentraba cada milímetro de mi ser en demostrarle cuánto la amaba, sin importarme nadie más que no fuera nosotros dos, al menos en ese momento. Si Yuri me seguía amando como yo a ella, no me importaba en lo más mínimo armar una guerra, pues esta vez lucharía por algo que creía haber perdido para siempre.

Después de un rato Yuri se separó, tratando de recuperar el aliento, aunque se aferró con fuerza a mi cuerpo. Yo podía sentir aun los temblores de su cuerpo, así como su calor. Ella enterró su cabeza en mi pecho y aspiró profundo en un par de ocasiones.

- Había olvidado lo que es estar contigo.- murmuró.

- Yo jamás podría hacerlo.- susurré, besándole el cabello.- Y no estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo nunca. Quiero que estés conmigo, hoy, mañana, por siempre.

- Lo pensaré.- me respondió ella, con una risita burlona, que en su lenguaje se interpretaba como un "sí".- Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto. Lamento de verdad no haberte podido regalar algo especial este año.

- Quién sabe.- sonreí.- Quizás sí lo hiciste…

Sin duda, este nuevo año de vida tendrá un mejor comienzo…

******Notas:**

Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación de Yoichi Takahashi ©.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth.

Fan fic escrito como conmemoración del cumpleaños de Genzo Wakabayashi, el cual se celebra el 7 de diciembre. Con éste, es ya el sexto fanfic que he escrito por año para celebrar esta fecha, pues desde el 2004 me he dedicado a hacerle un pequeño homenaje a mi amor platónico a través de mis historias (alguien podrá decir que del 2004 al 2009 son 5 años, pero si cuentan año por año, desde el 2004, se darán cuenta que son 6 fanfics: " 7 de diciembre", "Creo que fue en Diciembre", "Espacio Sideral", "Return to you", "I can´t help falling in love with you" y "El regalo más grande"), así que este año era ya más como una tradición mía a seguir, jejeje xD.

Este fic tiene dos versiones, la normal y la versión songfic, cada una publicada en lugares diferentes. Independientemente de la versión (con o sin lyrics), para escribir este fic me inspiré en la canción "El regalo más grande" interpretada por Tiziano Ferro; he escuchado 3 versiones distintas de esta canción, y sin duda prefiero la versión donde canta él solo.


End file.
